Pink Lingerie
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: "Miko this Sesshomaru thought he told you to take everything off. What is this manner of dress you wear?" he asked holding her close to him and started undoing her sash **Think Pink Challenge**
1. Some things were better left Unexplained

_**Pink Lingerie**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "Miko this Sesshomaru thought he told you to take everything off. What is this manner of dress you wear?" he asked holding her close to him and started undoing her sash **Think Pink Challenge**_

_A/N: I was updating on AdultFanfiction and I just noticed after so many months that this fic was missing (unexpectedly) from this site lol….I don't remember deleting it since it was posted here before….anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. Don't forget to review! thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Some things were better left unexplained…**_

_-Inuyasha's Forest- (Present Day)_

Kagome was hiding in bushes; glad that it was spring/summer time because it hid her tiny frame. She ignored the branches pulling at her uniform which proved to tear the material and was also too busy concentrating trying to make sure the coast was clear. She didn't want anyone, not even Shippo to catch her basically running away. Damn why did the bone-eaters well have to be in a clearing? And so far from where she needed to get away from?

Everyone back in Kaede's village was too preoccupied at the moment to notice her sudden disappearance. Sango, Miroku and Shippo took a trip to the slayers village, something about Sango needing to repair her weapon. And Shippo/fire neko were the protection. Kaede was in the fields and Inuyasha….(sigh) Inuyasha was with Kikyo doing god-knew-what but Kagome was strong and she didn't need him although there were certain pangs of sadness sometimes. He would always see her as a shard detector, a re-incarnation even if Kikyo died (again).

Sesshomaru went back to his palace for something so Jaken was watching Rin. Sesshomaru had recently decided he wanted to join them on the hunt for the shards, Rin was happy that she had Shippo to play with other then Jaken, he could get boring and torturing Inuyasha was fun sometimes too. Her knowing that he couldn't do anything with Sesshomaru around to protect her.

She looked around, nodded to herself and hurriedly jumped into the well as its magic engulfed her and she looked up to see modern day Japan above her. She took a deep breath and started climbing with her yellow backpack. She'd taken out most of the stuff and left it at Kaede's hut so she could re-pack for more supplies.

The door to the shrine slammed open as a blur of raven, green, red and white could be found running towards the Higurashi house. She had to get away before Inuyasha found out. He might be half-demon but he still had a keen sense of smell. He would be angry that she left without his knowledge, this much she knew. She came to a stop at the front door panted and trying to compose herself, walked calmly in and yelled, "I'm home!"and zoomed towards her room, hoping no one caught her to ask her what the hurry was about.

"Welcome home honey! Lunch is almost ready." a voice called from below. It was her mother's voice working in the kitchen. It wasn't often she got to see her daughter. Often times Kagome could be gone for a month. Sometimes she even wished that Kagome had never gone or there was no well…..but you couldn't escape your fate.

"Oh...Okay mom. Be down soon." Kagome called over her shoulder.

_But one would wonder and ask why Kagome came home so abruptly in the middle of the day?_

She opened the door to her room and shut it quickly behind her taking a deep breath and locking it behind her so no one could enter. She walked over to the window of her room and closed it shut, locking it and drawing the curtains. It was a habit to leave it open for Inuyasha, but it was really him she wanted to avoid, not so much her family.

Taking a deep breath she sat on her bed and her hands covered her face. She didn't know what had come over her to do that…was it revenge against Inuyasha? Was it to show that she too could do things _like that_? Did she want it? No better what had come over him? Did he do that for revenge against the group? Or had he a change of heart? He now had more rights over her and….and dammit! Now that she thought about it he'd probably have his army trailing after her, making sure she didn't get hurt or killed. Did he care for her? GASP! did he love her?! He had his honor and wasn't some low-class demon looking for a 'good time' but….

Too many thoughts were swimming through Kagome's mind right now, nothing rational. She had to seal the well and never go back! Yes that was it! And forget the feudal era ever existed and that she was never there searching for a jewel that broke accidently of course. She was dead. She knew it. Inuyasha would flip, blow a few gaskets, saying that she was a traitor, kick her out of the group or kill her first… but she'd be protected right? Did he see her while they were….well err… She would be shamed. Her face went pink with embarrassment.

Even her tachi would look down on her wouldn't they? She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Why should she feel guilty though? She hadn't gone screaming for help did she? She…she thought….did she have a mate now? What was he going to do and where would she….GAH! It was all too confusing to her. She wiped her face with the towel and walked out of her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She was in deep s*** and she knew it.

She couldn't ask anyone for help either. No one would understand. She sighed as she pulled her shirt off just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or it was a dream. She stared at herself in a lacy blue bra and by her shoulder…..by her shoulder/neck….yes it was there no doubt about it….

_Was a mating mark…_

Kagome calmly walked to her bed, picked up a pillow and screamed into it. Why she was screaming, be it happy? Or sad about it? One could only guess.

_**\- (Weeks Ago—Kagome's house)-**_

"Kagome honey can you come down here for a second?" her mother called from the living room downstairs.

"Oww…" came Kagome Higurashi's voice, muffled from inside her closet and now she had hit her head when her mother called her. It hurt and she rubbed her head as she sat on the ground thinking. She was currently on her hands and knees; her head was sticking into her closet apparently looking for something on the ground. It wasn't her fault that her closet was so messy!

She had to sometimes throw things around since Inuyasha made her hurry and return back like the shards of the jewel were just going to vanish if she didn't make it back that second. What was Naraku going to pass by the village going 'ku-ku-ku' you just missed me? but I left a message as to where to find me? As if.

She spent most of her time in the feudal era, chasing and purifying demons, sitting a half-demon, trying to tell a thick-headed Koga that he didn't really love her and trying to keep the peace between a houshi and a slayer. She didn't really have any time to herself and she wanted to make sure that she did from now on.

Currently she was on her way back to the feudal era and was busy packing her yellow bag again. So far it had her school books, clothing, shampoos, first-aid kit and other things Sango had requested. She packed bathing suits for everyone and clean towels. She was sure they would be appreciated in the upcoming hot weather they were going to be facing.

Still rummaging she exclaimed an "Ah-ha found it!" She smiled triumphantly as she stood up and carried the item towards her yellow pack and put it inside. She closed the top of the bag and told her mother she was coming.

After talking to her mother, putting food into her bag, she waved goodbye and walked towards the well. She never gave her family a timeframe because she herself never knew when she would or if she would return home. It was sad really, she thought as she jumped down the well letting the magic take her back to the feudal era. It was sad that her family never knew if she would return alive or if she would be able to return to the future at all, no telling what could happen…her portal was a broken, beat up wooden well.

She walked quietly towards Kaede's hut, heaving her yellow pack over her shoulder. She walked into the hut and saw Sango, quite surprisingly sitting by the fire quietly. "Kagome-chan you're back!" Sango said happily and stood up.

"Yeah. How are you? I brought what you asked for. Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked looking around and putting her bag down. It just seemed to get heavier every single time she put stuff in it. Thankfully she had her bike.

"Thanks." Sango said and started saying that Miroku was knocked out (courtesy of Sango) Inuyasha thought he sensed Kikyo, Shippo was off with Kaede and Sesshomaru was around somewhere in the village with his ward and Jaken. "Kagome what is it?" Sango said stopping speaking for a minute. She was about to mention something about Kouga but stopped.

"I need to take a bath since everyone is off doing other things. Miroku is knocked out so we're safe from hentai's. Care to join me?" Kagome said picking her pack up again then sighed putting it back down. She rummaged through the bag-those bathing suits were going to come in handy now.

"Sounds fun. Yes let's go before the hentai comes to." Sango said smiling as she walked towards Kagome and both giggled as they walked towards the hotspring. Sango was sharing a story about Kouga coming round camp again and he and Inuyasha fighting again. "…and then Kouga said how come my woman always vanishes at the same certain time? Oi! Mutt-face she didn't mate anyone did she?!" Sango said in a Kouga voice.

Kagome laughed imagining Inuyasha steaming. Oh he'd love to throw the truth in Kouga's face, she knew it. But he was smart enough to realize that had Kouga known this 'secret' he would've caused a lot of trouble for the tachi starting out with demanding staying with Kagome.

"…and then Sesshomaru of all people walks in and tells the wolf that Kagome is none of his concern. That you are valuable and not to hurt you." Sango said thoughtfully. Kagome was in shock. Why would he care? Of course he knew about the future but still…maybe because she was part of the group, an ally? Something along those lines.

"Right..." Kagome said as she walked ahead of Sango towards the spring still wondering why Sesshomaru of all people… Nah never mind, it was just her imagination. Trying to find the most private hotspring Kagome took off her uniform and put her bathing suit on and got into the spring. Sango followed suit (after looking around countless times and her weapon close by) as she asked Kagome how life was in the future. She was genuinely curious and who wouldn't be? It sounded amazing. So many inventions and the humans…they were knowledgeable? No demons? Buildings as high as the sky itself? Perverts went to a place called 'Jail?' The Future sounded like a place she'd like to visit.

Kagome dunked her head into the water enjoying herself, stress-free (at least for a while) as Sango was still thinking about the future. Kagome sighed. Of course she would think it was fascinating. She emerged from the water, a cool air on her back, wringed her hair and -looked up to see a pair of amber eyes that held humor in them and something else that made Kagome's belly pool with something hot. Why was he staring at her like that? She was fully clothed. (or perhaps that's what she thought) It was just her chest that was showing/exposed in the water. The rest of her was under the water.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said wondering what no WHY he was doing here of all places? He was supposed to be at the palace wasn't he? Doing whatever important things he had to do?

"Sesshomaru?" Sango repeated face pink with embarrassment as she sank deeper into the water behind a large rock, eyes lowered towards the water. Of course she would be.

Being a woman of the feudal era Sango wasn't used to bathing… in a black and purple swimsuit… in front of an unknown male (who wasn't her husband)…unprotected…exposed and vulnerable to other men….and to her she was as naked as the day she was born.

But Kagome? She just stared into his amber eyes dead on, eyebrow raised, a look that said, _'you are invading my privacy. Get lost.'_

"Hn." he said and walked away. Of course he could say 'This Sesshomaru goes where he pleases' but he didn't. Besides he had a status to uphold. The western lord? Peeking at naked human females while bathing? Arguing that he wanted to stay? It was below him. He would never.

'….'

"I wonder why he appeared out of nowhere. Nothing dangerous is lurking about." Kagome said thinking out loud.

Sango sighed and swimming nearer the tiny waterfall thought about her friend. Kagome. Sometimes Sango didn't understand the blindness or the absent-mindedness of her friend, so to speak. Surely couldn't she see there was something dangerous lurking about? Nothing Sango needed to exterminate though…After a few more minutes both got out of the water and dried off, Kagome muttering something about 'inu-brothers' and their 'lack of' and 'no courtesy' for the women-kind in general.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said. It was getting dark and Sango wanted to get back to camp. Inuyasha, Miroku and even Sesshomaru were already starting to wonder where they were. Kagome wrapped the towel around her wet hair like a turban and Sango found this funny.

The both walked back to camp quietly both lost in their own world and thinking, after all everyone had their own issues and problems. Before they walked into the clearing they heard the guys talking around the fire that someone had built. The girls stood in the darkness as they started overhearing things. The guys were talking about them in low voices…

"Look. I don't know why you care what I do with my life in the future. I'm going to make Kikyo my mate once the jewel is finished okay? She deserves to live her life. With me protecting her as a full-fledge demon." Inuyasha said holding Kikyo's hand, squeezing it affectionately. She smiled back at him which made Kagome's blood run cold. Inuyasha said that Kikyo would not be joining their group so then….

Kagome stared at Sango in the dark, her blue eyes wide and Sango looked at her sympathetically. Inuyasha lied…lied to her. He had told her that he was going to lay Kikyo to rest, didn't care about being a full demon and then they'd be mates-Kagome's lifespan would change and they'd be happy forever.

"And what of Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Keh. She can go back to the future. She always complains that she has these 'tests' so she can take them now. Or if she prefers she can mate that Hojo guy that likes and cares for her. She doesn't belong here houshi and you know it too. Everyone thinks she's a harlot-just look at the way she dresses. You expect me to ruin my reputation and mate one of those?" Inuyasha scoffed as if Kagome was a thing instead of a person. Miroku frowned at this. A side of Inuyasha he hadn't seen…would he really?

"…and what of you houshi? You'll be glad when that hole's gone from your hand huh? Make kids without having to worry about your lifespan and your lineage ending because of a curse. So who are you going to mate err...Marry?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango." Miroku said calmly. Sango was shocked and she blushed. Miroku? No lecherous comments? No 'all women are fair game?' Would he change his ways for her?

Kagome on the other hand was crushed and stared at the ground. All of this was coming from Inuyasha's heart. How could she miss it? All those signs? She just chose to ignore them over and over. Thinking things would get better? And trust him in everything. She looked at Sango who sighed wanting to cry for her futuristic sister. Suddenly Kagome was taken back to the past and a thought hit her like a thousand bricks now.

_-Flashback-_

_She had been walking towards camp when she ran into Sesshomaru who stopped when he saw her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said. "the hanyou… based on lies he tells you or the things he does with others are unforgivable." He said and walked past her. She looked at him, a bewildered expression on her face. Did he? Did he just tell her to dump the hanyou because he's a lying backstabber that slept with someone else?_

_That meant Inuyasha already mated someone? And he wanted Kagome cause he thought he owned her? As a second mate? She felt insulted. Second place to Kikyo….all the time. She swore she was gritting her teeth and muttered a "I should sit him to hell while he's embracing that un-dead corpse."_

_ Elsewhere….a (BOOM!) was heard in the distance._

_'%$#^#$%$#%$#!'_

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome looked towards the clearing again then she saw Sesshomaru sitting by the base of a tree, with his ward close by who was annoying Jaken with a song. She mentally slapped herself. Of course he would be here with them. He was part of their group. "Uhm hi everyone. We're back." Kagome said walking into the clearing slowly pretending to act normal. She wasn't doing a good job though and she thought Sesshomaru caught her expression but he didn't say anything to her.

"Keh. Took you long enough wench." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

(Sigh) "Sit boy." Kagome said. (BOOM!) She sat down close to Sesshomaru which hadn't gone unnoticed by Miroku or Sango. Inuyasha well… he was busy being a crater in the ground. Rin made her way over to Kagome and gave her a toothy grin. Kagome smiled back at her warmly. It was hard not to…Rin had such a sunny nature. "Ne Kagome-sama you know that sometimes it seems like since you care about 'this Rin' so much…I wish you were my mother and Sesshomaru would care about you too! We'd be a happy family!" She handed her a flower she had been picking and pranced/danced away to pick more.

The whole camp went silent.

Inuyasha chose this time to come to and glared at the child. He couldn't do or say anything though. Sesshomaru was sitting right there and Kagome….well she would sit him to hell. She protected the child as if Rin was her own daughter. This unsettled and disturbed Inuyasha greatly, hell it made everyone who saw this think Sesshomaru of all people was her mate. And now Rin said this? What was the world coming to? Kagome belonged to him and him only!

Crickets were chirping, fire still crackling merrily, everyone sat around the fire and night started to fall, no one still saying anything. What Rin said was still very shocking to everyone. The silence was getting annoying really. "I'm going to…going to take a walk…" Kagome said and stood up. She needed peace and quiet right now. She needed to be alone. No one said anything to her and Kagome walked away, her eyes sad.

"Kagome-chan." Sango called. She didn't want her sister to walk alone in the dark. Kagome turned and shook her head that she wanted to be alone. She didn't hear Inuyasha say 'keh' (meaning go wherever you want, see if I care) or Sesshomaru's expression which said something totally different.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: This is for the *Think Pink* challenge. Please read and review! thanks!_


	2. Forever

_**Pink Lingerie**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "Miko this Sesshomaru thought he told you to take everything off. What is this manner of dress you wear?" he asked holding her close to him and started undoing her sash **Think Pink Challenge**_

_**A/N: Lime/Lemon will be marked in Bold.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Forever**_

Dark trees loomed above her as she walked along the same path as this morning. She really didn't know where she was going. She just needed to get away from here, away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were always the cause of her turmoil and pain. Always. Shaking her head she found herself back at the hotspring where she and Sango had bathed earlier. She smiled wryly.

She stared into the water, at her reflection looking back at her. Sounds of water, crickets chirping, peace and calm wind in the air. The feudal era was nothing like modern Tokyo, where one would hear cars, loud noises of people, pollution and lights that would strain your eyes. Suddenly, still in deep thought she turned to see a low-level demon coming her way, fast. She didn't have time to scream and didn't have any weapons with her. She ran a few feet then fell to the ground, not hearing a tear in her clothes. Great. So this was how she was going to die and all alone at that.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Suddenly there was a loud noise, she saw pieces of the demon, the smell of burning, screams and groans and she saw flashes of green. Huh? Was this hell?

She opened her eyes to see an ethereal white and silver figure, was it an angel? "Hn." it said. Nope. Angels did not say Hn. It had to be someone else.

She opened her eyes and blinked, seeing Sesshomaru. "Uhm well hi Sesshomaru…" she started lamely.

"We're in unfriendly demon territory. Best to keep your guard up Miko."Sesshomaru said in a cool voice looking down at the Miko who was still sitting on the ground looking shocked, her blue eyes looking up at him that unsettled him somewhat. Had humans no concern for their safety? Especially this one who relied on his half-brother all the time? Amazing that she was still safe, unharmed and alive.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?!" Kagome said firing up and looking annoyed at Sesshomaru standing in front of her. Why did he protect her? Sure he was in their tachi group with their 'must protect pack' but… What was seriously wrong with both of those inu brothers…they said one thing and did the other.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru assumes this is a manner of thanks from a human?" he said. Nope Kagome was doing just fine.

'…..'

Nothing as Kagome huffed still sitting on the ground against a tree. In truth, she really had no idea what to say to him. His _persona _or character always said to her 'This Sesshomaru does not care' attitude. He knelt down in front of her not liking her silence. She was pack and since he considered himself alpha (Inuyasha just wasn't cutting it) it was his job to take care of his tachi. But wouldn't that make Kagome his mate? As alpha female?

"Miko." He said, back to his indifferent tone. She sighed shaking her head mentally. Of course! Why would she think that he had shown some warmth? Or that he cared about her one bit?

_It was his duty…_

_It was Inuyasha's duty…._

_It was the tachi's duty…_

_To protect her, the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama…_

_It was her duty to put the jewel back together…_

_No love or feelings involved…_

_A duty that concerned them all in fact.._

_A group brought together for the same reason, to kill a spider-hanyou…_

_All about a wind tunnel, revenge(s), a village destroyed, a suffering brother…_

_A demon who was a nuisance to them all…_

She sighed heavily shaking her head. "You followed me?"

"Indeed." He said as her head lowered to the ground in embarrassment. Was that a yes or a no Indeed? She wasn't sure. Would she forever be a damsel that needed protecting?

"Pretty stupid to run in the dark unprotected and alone huh?" Kagome said in a defeated tone. He held her chin and lifted her face to his and blue met amber. Why wasn't it easy to read men?

"Crushing one's heart will cause the smartest person do foolish things…running from one's problems in this case." He said still holding her chin. Kagome's heart was beating madly. She'd never had such close contact with him before. Her stomach was doing cartwheels and for the first time, not a word from her mouth. She didn't know why she cared so much though. He wasn't interested in the least in humans and she was too old for girly fantasies especially about good looking demons with red stripes who knew where else. Her face flamed as she tried to pull her face away. What was he doing to her?

"I uhm sorry…I'm being rude… thanks. Did the others see you leave though?" Kagome asked expecting Inuyasha to come crashing through the trees, thinking she and Sesshomaru were doing something dirty alone in the dark and him yelling his wind-scar attack without asking questions first. It was always 'act' before 'ask' with Inuyasha.

"Miko. Your comrades are all tired and resting. They know that this Sesshomaru often leaves."

"Yeah makes me wonder what exactly you do and where you go." Kagome said thinking out loud. Probably scout his lands? For intruders? Feudal lords 'human or not' in this case, did that in the past. Well some sent out their soldiers but Sesshomaru wasn't the type to hide behind his soldiers for protection.

"Look about what you heard earlier..." Kagome started not knowing where to go from there. She never did ask or wonder what exactly Sesshomaru's idea of her was.

"You think this Sesshomaru believes a single word the hanyou spouts from his dirty mouth?" he said in an even cool tone. "…Clearly he does not see your loyalty, the way you respect him. He simply does not care for you. You have disappeared somewhere between the lines… All he sees in you is a jewel-shard detector and yet you choose to ignore it." He finished sitting down next to her now looking at the dark night sky.

'Okay…so he does know some things.' Kagome thought. She looked at the ground picking at the grass nervously. She hadn't sat with Sesshomaru alone before like this. It felt different. It felt somewhat strange and yet comfortable. "So…uhm…" Kagome started blushing. What to say now to him? Let's head back to camp? So what are you up to at your palace these days? When do you think we'll find Naraku? Thanks for being in our group and I appreciate you saving me?

"You're shirt it ripped and torn very badly Miko. Take it off. " Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome said edging away from him. He ignored this and said he'd give her his silk haori, and asked if she was injured or bleeding. She shook her no and that she'd make certain when she undressed and changed. He took his shirt off and handed it to her along with his sash. She stood up and was about to walk away towards the trees when his voice stopped her.

"Miko. Why are you leaving? Change here." He said. Did she think he was going to watch her? He'd turn around. It's not as though human females nor their naked bodies interested him. He ignored the fact that his advisers were badgering him to find a mate.

'What?' she thought. What did he just say? "I can't in front of you." Kagome whispered a blush on her face. Okay so he might be pack/family, not interested in her like that, and didn't mean anything lecherous by it but still..."I'll be by the hot spring. It's uh safe there. I was there earlier." Kagome said hurriedly and took off before he could get another word in.

Better to hurry and dress fast-she wondered what Inuyasha was going to say when he saw her walking around in Sesshomaru's haori with the western insignia on her shoulder. God! She could just see him jumping to irrational conclusions. Hmm…she sniffed his shirt and she smiled softly. He smelled good.

_-Sesshomaru-_

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he saw her run away from him in such a hurry. Females. Strange creatures. Very well. He'd let her change wherever she wanted to. He'd be able to sense if she was in any danger from here. He was still thinking what compelled him to offer his shirt to this human. Surely he would never have given it to any other female so willingly.

This girl confused him. Stood up to him for Inuyasha. Yelled at him (knowing she could not beat him) in battle. Protected her friends. Had a demon son. Balanced/juggled life past and present. Tried keeping the peace between the tachi. She was loyal…..but she was human.

Would Rin turn out the same when she grew up? Having Kagome train her and teach her...would that be a good idea? But then again, he'd have to keep her wouldn't he? Rin wouldn't have Kagome walk out on her after a few years. Rin would treat her as a mother figure. But she'd always be busy locating jewel shards all the time. He would have to move Kagome to the palace.

_But he couldn't keep the human forever could he?_

_-Kagome- (changing by the hotsprings)_

Kagome was trying to hurry up, change and dress in Sesshomaru's haori—the silk felt so nice against her skin. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding. She had been told by Sango that demons could lick wounds and their saliva would cure it. She blushed red. She didn't want Sesshomaru to lick her. She turned redder at the thought. She wrapped the sash around her waist and looked at her reflection in the water.

Yes…Inuyasha was going to blow a gasket or two and she laughed inwardly walking back towards Sesshomaru suddenly feeling nervous. What would he say when he saw her? **'This Sesshomaru disapproves. Take it off.'** But then she'd be naked! She was holding her old clothes but they were ripped and would need to be replaced when she got home. She shook her head. Poor mama, the uniform was proving to be so expensive for her. It always had to be replaced whether it was from a tear, blood or stained.

Sesshomaru turned around and gazed in her direction. It suited her…and that was an awkward feeling for him to approve. A female (wearing his shirt and the insignia of the west) that she belonged to him. The haori went past her knees, the sleeves were long and the sash wrapped snugly around her made it seem as though it was a kimono.

"Uhm…thanks for the shirt." Kagome said fidgeting under his look.

"Indeed." He said. He was about to stand up to walk back to camp when he stayed where he was. Kagome's top had come a bit loose and he saw the color _**Pink **_underneath…..and narrowed his eyes.

He pulled her towards him and she landed on his lap with an 'oof'. She looked at him as though he'd finally lost it. What was he doing? What if the others caught them? As if wearing Sesshomaru's shirt wasn't enough….Inuyasha would try to pull an assassin's job (trying to kill Sesshomaru for good) this time. No doubt Sesshomaru would really kill him this time. She knew he always went easy on him in their 'brotherly spars'.

**_"Miko this Sesshomaru thought he told you to take everything off. What is this manner of dress you wear?" he asked holding her close to him and started undoing her sash._**

"Sesshomaru! Hands off!" Kagome said panicking. What did he think he was doing? He ignored this and pulled the top wide open to reveal a pink bra and pink panties. Kagome was so embarrassed, not even a squeak came out of her, she wanted to melt into the ground and pretend this wasn't happening. He took her/his kimono top off and gazed at the pink 'cloth' she was wearing while holding her tighter. Kagome was trying to make her _great escape_….and he could not allow this until his curiosity was over.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru sees not the purpose. Explain this." He said pointing at her bra. Kagome could swear she could not turn redder even if it was possible. Was he trying to make her suffer and she couldn't even move away. He pulled on the strap of the bra and yes, accidentally pulled too hard to have it tear/snap apart. Kagome panicked knowing this situation was getting bad (and also that she couldn't slap Sesshomaru for being a hentai) because he didn't know what it was for not to mention he'd end her life right there. She was so screwed! and she knew it!

"It's for me to wear to cover my…and to protect my uh….because to support my uhh…well you know. Now can I please go? I won't hold you responsible cause you didn't know." Kagome said.

"No. and this?" he said and pointed at her panties tugging at them. Lacy and possibly silk? Was this an item to show to other males? All women wore this? He growled thinking of other males trying to get a look at this.

**"Are you serious?"** Kagome almost exclaimed loudly. Why the sudden curiosity? She just didn't get him some times and then she stilled. He had effectively ripped those too. Great now she was naked in his arms. She heard movement in the bushes and turned white. What if someone saw them?! She pulled Sesshomaru close to her and hid, tried to hide pulling herself against his chest.

"Miko?" he said. Afraid of someone catching them was she? He assumed that those 'panties' she called were for the same reason. It was highly amusing to see her squirm under his gaze. She had a nice frame for a human and this disturbed him. He smirked as he saw her holding onto him. He wondered if Inuyasha had seen her naked before and if he had….then why was she not his mate? He always proclaimed that she was 'his' so where was the proof? The mark? And she was still pure. He would never understand his half-brother.

****Start Lime/Lemon****

"Miko. There is no one in the bushes." Sesshomaru said. Kagome peeked and saw he was right. Must have been the wind or an animal. She pushed away for a second then turned to look at him (still on his lap) and then trying to be brave….she'd die happy if she could do just this one thing.

"Sesshomaru…I want to…I…" Kagome stammered suddenly. What was wrong with her? She wanted to do something which might end up her getting killed. But she had to get it out of her system. Oh hell…She leaned forward and kissed him.

'….'

Sesshomaru had no time to move, respond or push her away as he was too shocked to react to this feeling. What was she doing to him? Not knowing why or how he kissed her back. His beast accepted this. Then he laid her onto the ground, just to dump her on the ground and walk away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stopped. Mmm she liked this and kissed him deeper not thinking once that this was _the Sesshomaru _she was making out with and conveniently forgetting she was naked….

Her breasts were crushed against his chest and moaned suddenly. Sesshomaru on the other hand thought he'd had enough (wondering what the heck was he doing?) and was about to pull away when his hand brushed her breast accidentally.

He stiffened as something came and went in his eyes. Why did he care so much about this Miko. He always saw the hurt in her eyes when his imbecile of a brother cheated on her. Kikyo was or would be his mate indefinitely. Something this tiny miko would just have to get used to. Would he watch her just walk away then? Find some other human male to mate? And then be miserable for the rest of her life? And die a human's death?

She had started to grow on him as much as he hated to admit it. She was pack and pack said she was alpha female. Well since he considered himself alpha male then….and Kagome was not claimed then…..and he needed a loyal mate, someone that could stand by his side not behind him or his guards/army because she couldn't take care of herself. But would she agree? She stopped for a second feeling his hesitation was it? Or anger that a human touched 'his person'.

She knew it. Both Taisho brother's were cold, unfeeling of a woman's emotions and didn't know what love really was. Sighing she started to get up and search for Sesshomaru's Haori. This was just wishful thinking. Now she had to go through her yellow pack and search for a new pair of bra and panties….without anyone noticing, prancing around in Sesshomaru's shirt no less. (sigh)

She wanted to… She wanted to….what? Exactly? Kiss Sesshomaru? Make out with him? Foreplay? Was her brain unhinged or something? That he'd think her as someone different? What more worthy in his eyes? Inuyasha was the one who distinctly tolerated humans but Sesshomaru was a human-hater extreme.

Sighing she stopped, saw her well his haori top and started to get up to grab it when Sesshomaru held her down. "Sess…Sesshomaru?" He saw the confusion and uneasiness in her blue eyes-inner turmoil probably about that hanyou. He growled lowly. She always thought about that hanyou. It was always him first. Even now when he hurt her feelings so terribly. "…Why are you…" she said as she relaxed into his embrace when he pulled her to him.

"Ka-go-me…" he said saying her name softly. She looked up, blinking and the best she mustered was a "EH?" he said her name?

Hmmm…He ran a hand through her soft hair as she stiffened when he sniffed it. 'Hn she smelled good.' Was his only thought. "Ka-go-me…" he ran a hand down her side and she shivered. He licked her ear affectionately and she giggled saying it tickled. "….Does it now?" he said smirking. She nodded. He placed a hand on her bare hip and she shivered. "And does this?" He asked lowering his hand and inserting a finger into her. She stilled and gulped. What the heck was Sesshomaru…

He smirked at her shocked expression as he moved his finger seeing her swallow. Never been touched Miko, this made him want her more. He pulled his fingers out and took his hakama's off. Lowering himself back down towards her naked body he said, "This Sesshomaru wants you as his mate. Forever." He said.

"Well this Sesshomaru I'd be more than happy to say yes…." She said whispering into his ear.

She didn't know what overcame her but she nodded actually wanting this from him. She didn't know what had overcome him to mate with a human. She saw him above her suddenly and knew that this was what she really wanted and wouldn't have any regrets about this later.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Vaguely she saw him position himself above her and felt him slowly enter her. He slid into her fully, hearing a whimper and a muffled scream from her as he tore through her innocence-and waited for her signal. She shifted trying to get comfortable then a nod of okay. She sighed as she felt him move inside her…and then Faster.

So….this was it was it? What she had been waiting for all this time? Never again would she feel second-best. "Sessho…Sesshomaru!" came her hushed scream as he emptied himself inside her with his seed. Couldn't scream loudly now…would wake the whole tachi up to come and investigate.

She breathed heavily as he pulled out of her and braced herself as he bit into her shoulder/neck and she tried not to scream. He covered her mouth with his knowing she was going to scream very loudly. Tears fell from her eyes as his fangs left her shoulder and he licked the area, nuzzling her to see if she was okay. "Yeah fine. Very Sore. Hurts a little still." She said kissing his cheek saying she'd be okay. Both rested like this for a while.

Switching positions she sat on his chest as she rode him. She felt more at ease with herself as she smiled softly down at him. She had no idea what had overcome the both of them. She just needed this. She just had to have him…it was like an itch she needed to scratch, so to speak. So she was Sesshomaru's mate and she didn't seem to mind, neither did he as he pulled her down for another kiss.

****End Lime/Lemon****

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name "Kagome!" Her eyes widened an apologetic look on her face. It was Inuyasha. Dammit. This was their time!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as he sat up placing Kagome next to him gently and handing her his haori top to put on. She knew he was going to kill Inuyasha this time.

"I think they are over there." Inuyasha said and came through the trees to see Kagome leaning against the tree in Sesshomaru's haori, Sesshomaru in his hakama's looking indifferent as usual. He gave them a suspicious look. What had taken Kagome so long on her walk? Why was Sesshomaru with her and why the hell was she wearing Sesshomaru's Haori?! It had his symbol-his bloody insignia on it which made Inuyasha want to go full demon.

"WTF?" Inuyasha started slowly trying not to get angry and failing. Again the same thought: that the bastard's insignia was on her shoulder was bared right in front of him!

Kagome looked at the ground then at him (hoping that he couldn't smell Sesshomaru on her) said "I was attacked by a demon, Sesshomaru killed it, I washed my cuts and wounds and he helped me by offering me his shirt." Well it was the truth….sort of.

"I see. Well let's head back to camp then. It's late." Inuyasha said. He knew that possibly couldn't be all of it. It was hours later! But he let that explanation slide. He and Kikyo walked together back to camp followed by the other tired tachi.

Sango saw Kagome holding her pink shredded and torn undergarments behind her back but didn't say anything. Something was up. Kagome was flushed and seemed happy more calmer than usual. She'd get it out of her somehow. She also noticed Sesshomaru's less indifferent expression and the way he gazed at Kagome.

Hmm…**.what?!** Was Kagome limping slightly? And leaning way too close towards Sesshomaru? Who was helping her? What had happened way back in that forest?!

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whew! Please read and review lol...thanks! _


	3. Enlighten

_**Pink Lingerie**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "Miko this Sesshomaru thought he told you to take everything off. What is this manner of dress you wear?" he asked holding her close to him and started undoing her sash **Think Pink Challenge**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Enlighten**_

_**-Nightfall-**_

Sango wasn't about to let this go as she stared at the pair in the darkness, eyes narrowed, but perhaps she'd question Kagome tomorrow-Kagome seemed a bit out of it. She was dying to ask right now though. Kagome was limping dammit! And Sesshomaru's arms were basically wrapped about her…. and here she thought he'd more than happily melt her rather than touch her. Sheesh. What was this world coming to? She wanted to drag Kagome away for some 'girl talk' but it didn't look like now was a good time. Everyone looked like they needed sleep.

Definitely needed to cover this up, at least from the houshi—his hentai radar picked up anything and everything perverted. It was actually odd come to think of it.

Everyone stumbled their way back to camp, half were sleep-walking; no one really wanted to walk around in the dead of night to search. It was Inuyasha who awoke everyone rudely because no one had even noticed Kagome's disappearance. If she left she was always careful with her bows and arrows and never went far….so no one was really worried.

As habit, Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and jumped into a tree, about to fall asleep-happy that he had found his shard-detector. Sango didn't fail to notice Sesshomaru against a tree, Kagome lying close by. Perhaps tomorrow would be the day for answers she wanted, no would demand from her friend Kagome. She settled opposite the fire, away from the houshi and next to Shippo.

While falling asleep her last thought was of Kagome and how adorable her pups would be, had her mate really been Sesshomaru…..

_**-Morning-**_

Sango yawned and stretched to see a sight she was sure she was either dreaming or had accidentally died and this was a nightmare. Sesshomaru was asking Kagome if she was okay and they were staring into each other's eyes. Romantic yes but… really? She was sure Sesshomaru would never hurt Kagome, emotionally too like Inuyasha did….it was his honor and he was a ruler and had subjects and…. wait what was she thinking?! They weren't together or anything. She hardly saw wedding bells here.

"Morning everyone." Sango said making her "awake-ness" presence known. She smiled inwardly as she basically saw Kagome and Sesshomaru pull apart.

"San…Sango! You're ahh awake are you?" Kagome said suddenly turning to look at her like she'd been caught. Sesshomaru sure knew how to mess with her mind. Damn him and his sexy eyes.

"Hmm…" Sango said ignoring Miroku's cheery expression. He always had this look that said 'I know what you've been up to'. It was annoying really. "….perhaps a walk towards the spring Kagome? Something I've been wishing to talk to you about." Kagome nodded knowing Sango had already put two and two together.

They talked for a while…well it took a while for Sango to get used to Kagome's explanation and what had happened the night before. They walked back to camp, Kagome announced she was going home. She didn't tell anyone that she had thrown up while speaking to Sango though….

_**-Present time- (Kagome's room)**_

She paced. She had to think about what the hell to do about this! Only her friend Sango noticed Kagome's strange behavior but didn't say anything only covered for Kagome.

Kagome now sitting on her bed looked up at the clock bleary-eyed wondering what to do now. Surely Sesshomaru was going to return soon demanding to know where his mate….yes his mate went. Also her friends would start to worry about her. She jumped up at the sound of a knock on her door. Inuyasha? She didn't want to see him and hell he might break down her door if she disagreed to open it.

"Kagome honey? Is everything okay? Did you and Inuyasha have words again? I thought I heard you crying?" her mother called from outside. She always worried about her girl. Kagome should be going out with friends on weekends or calling a boyfriend (if she had one), or laughing and joking about a girl who dressed ridiculously in school. Planning a party or being invited to one.

But here she was always worried about this 'duty' that was placed upon her, an insulting half-demon that only sought to annoy her or run off with an incarnation, demons and wars, miko's and magic….things that only appeared in storybooks now. She seemed more distant now. She sighed laying her head against the door.

Kagome stared at the door and tried to wipe away her tears. Good it was only her mom. Clearing her throat hoping it didn't sound sad or defeated she stood up and said, "Yeah mom. I'm fine. Hold on I'll get the door." She hurriedly went to open the door but then stopped as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on.

Didn't want her mother to see the mark until Kagome decided to do something about it. Her mother! What would she think if Kagome told her that she and he and they did err… _stuff?_ Great that sounded totally lame. Her mother would be furious! Livid! Her teenage pure/miko daughter defiled by a demon?! and who cared if he was of high status? Also her mother would think she'd never see Kagome again because she would have to stay in the palace as Lady of the west.

"Kagome honey? Are you going to open the door or not?" her mother called. Something had to be terribly wrong for Kagome to ignore her.

Now Kagome really didn't want to still…sighing loudly she unlocked the door and opened the door to reveal her mother looking concerned. "Come in mom." Kagome said walking back into her room and motioned her to sit on the bed. She had to tell her. She couldn't just disappear one day and leave her mother to wonder the rest of her life as to what happened to her daughter in the feudal era. Whether she was dead or alive amongst other things.

Her mother sat down and saw Kagome pacing. "Kagome…Dearest." She said. Kagome's shirt was on backwards, her hair in disarray, looked like she had been crying? hmmm…

"Mom…" Kagome said and went to her sitting down next to her whispered "I have to tell you something. Please don't be angry! Promise?"

"Kagome! You know I would never be angry at you." she said patting her head. Kagome wasn't so sure but decided to be brave and hope for the best. This wasn't some sort of 'well my boyfriend dumped me and I need a hug' or one of those 'my best friend hates me' sort of problem.

"I…well you see it's just that…" Kagome gulped staring at the ground now. Biting her lip she continued "….Inuyasha well he mated Kikyo and I found out by his brother, I told you about him…the full demon. Inuyasha promised he'd be my mate and forget about Kikyo, she's un-dead I told you that too right? Well he mated behind my back and…." Kagome stopped when her mother hugged her tight. Her mother probably thought that was all there was to Kagome's story.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry…" she started. Her poor daughter! Hurting because of that hanyou. Kagome always covered for him—but now perhaps she could come home after the jewel was completed?

"that's not it." Here came the difficult part. "I accidentally well mated uhh…that is...err…slept with Sesshomaru and we well he's more than a friend I guess… to me. " Kagome started closing her eyes and gulped not knowing how that came out of her.

"Mated? Meaning you're married in a certain sort of way?" she asked her daughter slowly. Kagome nodded opening her eyes. "….And you regret it? Did he hurt you?" she asked firmly. Kagome shook her head no. She pulled her shirt to the side to show her mom the mark.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was a mating mark from a demon. She knew this because Kagome's grandpa always had history stories to tell. So the mark was from a demon who was of high status and a demon lord? Hmm…Why would Kagome think that she would be angry at her? If her daughter was happy in this relationship then it was okay with her. She was just glad that Inuyasha wasn't her mate…

"I see." Her mom said looking at the mark critically now. Silvery in color. Light in color but noticeable all the same. To people from the future it might look like a tattoo or maybe a hickey... but to people from the feudal era it spoke volumes. Normally a mark that color meant it was from a demon of high status/class….as grandpa said from one of his history books. Shaking her head now Kagome's mother wondering if all of his tales were true. After all, he did mention the Shikon-no-tama and her daughter was wearing that around her neck as proof.

Kagome knew it. Her mother was furious. She was never going to let her go back to the feudal era. She would never see her tachi or her son Shippo again. She would never see Sesshomaru again. Would he be heartbroken? would he be furious? Thinking she ran away from him because she was scared of how it happened?

"I am okay Kagome. I…if you are happy then I will be too." She said. It would be hard to get used to. She might not see her daughter that much anymore, but her daughter's happiness was important too. "…but you must promise to visit me often." She said sternly. She would not have Kagome disappear on her.

Kagome smiled "Oh mama!" and hugged her sighing with happiness. It was what she needed. Her mother's approval.

"So honey what are we going to do now?" her mother said looking at her then at the mark. Kagome would now have responsibilities, she had a demon son and a human daughter and a husband….well her 'mate'.

"I think maybe I should eat something then go back to the feudal era. Sesshomaru would've returned with Rin by now. She went to go see about Miko training. Found out that she has miko potential. She's more than excited that she's going to be 'just like her mama'. Kagome smiled softly as she thought about Rin's happy and proud face. Jaken afraid that he'd certainly get purified since he had a Miko as the lady of the west and her child also a Miko.

"…oh honey I forgot to ask. You're not pregnant are you? Surely the feudal era never heard of protection." Her mother asked kindly laughing at Kagome's tomato red face.

"No mama. I don't think I'm pregnant." Kagome said still red in the face. Leave it to her mama to embarrass her. Automatically having sex meant you **must** be pregnant. She sighed as she stood up saying she had to go to the feudal era to meet up with him and Rin and that she'd be back.

"Fine." She said and stood up saying something about lunch. "…go and greet your mate then come back home for lunch and bring him, Rin and Shippo if you can." She said and walked out the door. Kagome nodded and followed her mother.

_**-Bone-eaters well-**_

He paced as he waited for his mate. He had been told she had gone home. It made him uncomfortable as he peered into the dark depths. Had something happened she would be stuck in the future, unable to come to him. Suddenly a blue light flashed and Kagome's sakura scent reached him.

"Mate?" he said.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said waving up at him from the bottom of the well. He jumped down, picked her up and jumped out of the well; putting her on the ground next to him. Would save her the climb up the vines anyway.

Hnn she was fully clothed today. "This Sesshomaru wishes to tear off your clothes and to take you as I please my mate…" Sesshomaru said which made Kagome smile and she hugged him tight. Talk about being open about your feelings...anyway,

"So what color lingerie are you wearing today my mate?" he asked licking her neck, his mark affectionately. She giggled and Inuyasha's face came onto view who started yelling at them.

"You are telling this Sesshomaru to take his hands off his mate? The lady of the west? Who is expecting? My very first pure-blooded pup?" he asked his little brother in an amused manner. Even Kagome had a tiny shocked smile on her face.

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: This was the** last** chapter. Although I wrote this about two years ago I am considering adding a few more chapters to make it seem more complete. Anyway, Please read and review! thanks! _


End file.
